


ways in particular

by lovingaugust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (not quite sure what the best tag here is), Age Not Specified, Age Play, Age Play Little Harry Potter, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Harry is the bestest goodest boy, M/M, Praise Kink, So many endearments, however i was writing this with OotP in mind, pretend nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingaugust/pseuds/lovingaugust
Summary: The house reigned quiet around them, a rare occasion for Number 12 Grimmauld Place.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	ways in particular

**Author's Note:**

> The title are misheard lyrics from “Particula” by Major Lazer & DJ Maphorisa. Harry + Sirius + daddy!kink is the most delicious mindfuck and that is that on that. This is a work of FICTION. Heed the tags and warnings and if you don’t like, please just don’t read. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Sirius fought his way out of a dream to a peculiar feeling he didn’t quite know where to place. The sky outside was still dark, a deep, innercity blue laced with frayed, unmoving clouds. As he lay there, his thoughts slowly coming into focus, he realized that the blanket around him was pushed down, and his shirt—up. Harry was awake, pressed snugly into Sirius’ side, his mouth hovering inches from Sirius’ nipple. He was very still, looking up at Sirius with big, uncertain eyes; realization dawned on Sirius, and he smiled, fondly and a little bemused.

“Did my baby get hungry?” he asked. His voice was raspy, and he had to clear his throat.

Harry gave a hesitant nod. He looked like he was frozen mid-movement; probably had been since he realized Sirius was awake. He was very shy about it, still, seemingly expecting Sirius to change his mind at any given moment, which is why Sirius always took special care to let him know it was alright.

“That’s okay, baby boy. Take as much as you need.” Sirius reached back with one arm to prop up the pillow; the other he gently brought to Harry’s back, moving it reassuringly across his shoulder blades.

Harry seemed to slowly relax at that, lowering his head back towards Sirius’ chest. His mouth was level with Sirius’ nipple; he could feel the puffs of air across his skin whenever Harry exhaled.

“Go on,” Sirius prodded him gently, and Harry finally bridged the distance; he gave a tentative swirl of tongue, then closed his mouth wet and hot over his skin. “Good boy,” Sirius said. He lay back, releasing a soft sigh, his fingers stroking lightly over Harry’s back.

Harry’s eyes closed, his features softening; slowly, he let himself grow bolder, increasingly sucking and licking and prodding, then soothing with his tongue. Sirius folded his arm under his head and looked up at the ceiling of the four-poster bed, bewitched with twinkling stars that slowly rearranged themselves before his eyes. Harry was supple against his side, like sea foam gathered to a shore. Perseus came into view, and Sirius’ mind reflexively supplied _Algol, Mirfak, Menkib, Atik_ , drilled into him a lifetime and a half ago for his astronomy exams. Sirius traced the constellation with his eyes and listened to the content, sometimes urgent little noises Harry made at the back of his throat. He felt himself shiver at the combination of a light graze of teeth and the wet slide of a bottom lip, something swooping pleasantly in his chest. A lifetime and a half ago he’d thought himself invincible, on the brink of everything radiant life had to offer. He never could've imagined then just how much of it it would eventually be wanting back.

The house reigned quiet around them, a rare occasion for Number 12 Grimmauld Place. One of Harry’s hands was fisted in Sirius’ shirt, tightening and releasing in a steady, anchoring rhythm. It reminded Sirius of a cat kneading a blanket or a couch cushion, making him smile more.

For a while they just stayed like that, Harry suckling and Sirius cooing and encouraging with little caresses throughout. Sirius could feel Harry’s hips starting to move too, tiny little stutters softened by the blankets bunched up between them. Harry had hooked a leg over Sirius’ thigh, and when Sirius adjusted his posture a little, he could feel the half-hard length of Harry’s cock nudging at his hip. He got the blankets out of the way, and with his hand pressed to the small of Harry’s back guided him closer. Harry went easily, the drag of his hips immediately more pronounced. Sirius felt his own prick twitch in response.

“That’s it, baby, rub yourself on daddy’s thigh, just like that.” Sirius turned out his thigh to give Harry better access, and felt Harry’s fist tighten in his shirt in response, an appreciative hum reverberating around his nipple. It was starting to feel a little raw under all of Harry’s attention but Sirius wouldn’t have dreamed of telling him to stop. His other hand slipped under Harry’s shirt, squeezing his hip, stroking his thumb across his ribs. He shifted a little more onto his side and pressed his lips to Harry’s hair. “Does daddy taste good? Does my little boy like to suck on daddy while his cock feels all stiff and achy?” 

Harry gave a mewling, almost desperate sound of approval. His thumb found Sirius’ other nipple, making it perk up.

“ _Such_ a good boy for daddy,” Sirius continued, pleased. “Would you like to come, baby? Come while drinking daddy’s milk?”

Harry whimpered, his hips jutting sharply forward. Sirius wound his arms tight around him, helping him move up and down his thigh. He continued to speak low into his ear, feeling Harry’s movements get more and more erratic. His own cock was filling out, aching to share in some of that friction. “—doing so well, baby boy. So proud of my baby for taking what he needs. Make yourself feel good, little one. Daddy wants you to spill yourself right against—”

Harry stilled suddenly, his mouth hovering open above Sirius’ nipple, his hand clutching hard at Sirius’ arm. He was breathing harshly; Sirius could feel a wet spot forming where the head of Harry’s cock was nestled in the crease of his thigh. Harry gave a protracted whine and burrowed into Sirius’ chest, as if suddenly embarrassed. “Daddy,” he said, squirming, “Daddy, I—”

“Shhh,” said Sirius, holding him close, feeling Harry’s heartbeat rattle in his chest. He felt boneless in Sirius’ arms, letting himself be held while Sirius pressed slow little kisses along his jaw and nuzzled gently behind his ear. When he finally disentangled himself enough, Sirius slanted a long, soft kiss against his lips. Harry sighed into it, contented.

“Are you hungry still?” Sirius asked when they parted, brushing some of Harry’s fringe out of his eyes.

Harry shook his head. He looked rather bashful; even in the dark of the room Sirius could make out the blush spreading out across his cheeks. Sirius smiled, then leaned in and pressed another kiss right atop Harry’s scar. “What do you say we get some sleep, then, hm?” he asked when he pulled back. He reached for the wand on the night stand, and with a flick of it, the wetness between them disappeared.

Harry nodded, albeit reluctantly. His blush deepened; Sirius felt his hand trail down, fingertips stopping at the elastic of his briefs. “Does daddy want me to—to—” he started, but Sirius only shook his head.

“Don’t worry, little one,” he said. “Daddy can take care of that himself.”

Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded again. He ducked his head and started tucking himself against Sirius’ chest, sighing and drawing up a nest of blankets around them. Sirius gently caught his hand. “Nuh- _huh_ ,” he said. Harry looked back up, confused. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Sirius asked. “Or rather, some _one_?” 

Harry frowned for a brief moment before—“ _Oh._ ” His face lit up. He twisted around in Sirius’ arms, feeling for something on the bed behind him. He looked triumphant when he turned back around, clutching a Hippogriff plushie under his arm. “I’m sorry, Elric,” he mumbled petting its head and wings, then squashed it securely between their bodies.

“There you go,” said Sirius, pulling up the blankets the rest of the way. It didn’t really seem like quite the right moment for a wank, and Sirius didn’t particularly mind. His boy was safe and comfortable in his arms, trusting him with a most intimate part of himself, and _that_ would _always_ be enough. Sirius didn’t yet know what life would ask for just so that he _might_ be able to keep this. He only knew that when the time came, he’d gladly give it all. 

“G’night, daddy,” came Harry’s voice, sleep-laced and muffled against his shoulder.

“Good night, baby boy,” replied Sirius, drawing an arm around his shoulders and pressing one last kiss to Harry’s ear. He closed his eyes, listening to the lull of his breathing until, at last, he felt a dream tug at his consciousness again.

The house stood proud and regal while they slept.


End file.
